A Different Kind of War
A Different Kind of War is the last Arson case and final case in L.A. Noire. Part I: Jack Kelso In the first part of the case, you play as Jack Kelso. Jack is shown outside the Los Angeles International Speedway. Jack figures out that the arsonist that he and Cole Phelps are after must have worked at one of three pest control agencies in the city, due to the use of mosquito coils in the arson fires. There is a newspaper at Rapid Exterminators. Note that you have to get this newspaper right now or you will not have a second chance to get it. Then, check out the Westlake Pest Control Company and talk to the employee behind the counter. The employee tells Kelso that a large cowboy-like worker there lives at an abandoned bunkhouse at the old, abandoned Rancho Rincon, north of Downtown in the hills. Part II: Cole Phelps The next section of the case, you play as Cole Phelps again, last playable in A Walk in Elysian Fields. Cole and Biggs are called in by Rusty Galloway to investigate the murder of Dr. Harlan Fontaine at his office/house by one of his patients, as well as the kidnapping of Elsa Lichtmann. Phelps must examine the crime scene for evidence and clues. The list of clues and locations below is what you need to examine in order to continue on in the case: *On the desk, next to the newspaper, there is blank piece of paper. Examine the paper in question, shade the paper, then place the ripped newspaper page over the shaded paper. *Now head to the doorway you came in and to the left is a small table. Check the file on it and tap and flip over the small piece of paper. Click/tap the name "Sawyer" for the next clue. *Examine the body, look at the neck for marks and his left hand for a lighter. *Next, in front of the file cabinets, there is a crystal ball with blood on it. *Finally, head out of the room, in the hallway near the office the PC just exited, view the medical cabinet, and examine the Morphine inside for the final clue in this case. Cole quickly comes to the decision that government-built highways/freeways were going to be built on the exact spots as the new housing developments for G.I.'s built by Leland Monroe. The houses would be built for next to nothing, and a false, higher value would be declared by the insurance company. As soon as the government reclaims the land for the highway, this improved value is to be payed to Leland Monroe and associates. Eventually, the G.I.'s that invested and or bought a house would get their money back that they originally paid for the house. Cole then comes to the conclusion that Fontaine had forced his patient to burn down the houses under the orders of Monroe, the same patient that killed him due to the fact that he unknowingly killed two families in the process. Part III: Jack Kelso The third section of the case involves playing as Jack Kelso again. Kelso checks out the bunkhouse at the old Rancho Rincon. It is located in the hills, north of Downtown, Los Angeles. Find a Flame Thrower to the right on the workbench and a Thompson M1 sub-machine to the right in the bedroom on the floor. As well as pictures on the wall of his and Cole's former Marine Unit, Jack also finds hundreds of origami cranes hung from the ceiling of one of the rooms and a blueprint plan of the tunnels which is also on the wall. Jack soon realizes that the arsonist and occupant of the bunkhouse is his and Cole's former fellow Marine, Ira Hogeboom, responsible for burning out a cave of innocent civilians during the war under Cole's orders. He had since lost his mind and had gone to Dr. Harlan Fontaine for help. Harlan, however, working with Leland Monroe had Ira burn out the homes in the Arson cases, The Gas Man and A Walk in Elysian Fields, killing a family of four in the process. When Dr. Fontaine knocked out Elsa Lichtmann in his office, Hogeboom burst in and strangled the Dr., hence the former patient that Herschel Biggs told to Jack had killed Fontaine. Jack also finds a map of the Los Angeles River Tunnels, coming to the conclusion that that's where Hodgeboom is, with Elsa as his hostage. Jack phones Assistant D.A. Petersen and Phelps and tells them to meet him at the L.A. River Tunnel Entrance near 1st St. in the Warehouse District of Downtown. Part IV: Vehicle Escort After Jack tells the Assistant D.A. and Phelps to meet him at the tunnels, Cole and Biggs receive the message broadcasted over KGPL at the Wilshire Police Station from Jack. Then, a second broadcast is made about a police pursuit, in which corrupt Patrol and detective units are chasing Jack's car. At the end of the cutscene, Phelps and Biggs are shown on Olive St. in Downtown, between to The Biltmore Hotel and Pershing Square. Jack and the corrupt officers speed by Phelps. Proceed to escort Kelso from Downtown to the Los Angeles River. The pursuing corrupt officers will realize that you are aiding the suspect (Kelso) and proceed to chase Cole Phelps and Herschel Biggs. Try and run off the road all the police cars pursuing Jack and Cole. Several roadblocks will also be set up in their path. Part V: Tunnel Shootout and Finale Jack, Phelps, and Biggs reach the river tunnels in the pouring rain. Petersen meets the trio there. As Cole and Jack enter the tunnel in a cutscene, the Police Chief and detectives pull up to the scene, proceeding to arrest everyone there. Petersen quickly explains the situation and blackmails the chief with the information he has, explaining that everything that's going on goes as high up as City Hall and implies that the chief might be involved. The chief complies and accepts Petersen's terms. Next comes the final and largest shootout of the game. Take out all of the men in the tunnel system in pursuit of Ira, who is armed with a Flame Thrower in his Marine uniform. This includes wading through rising water to get between walkways. Jack will eventually get to an ammunition storage room in the tunnel and be able to pick up the Flame Thrower, BAR, M1 Garand or Thompson. Note that once Jack picks up the Flame thrower, he cannot pick up enemies weapons. It will only be used a short time, but can be used on the remaining shooters in the tunnel. It is not necessary to pick up Flame Thrower here, BAR is the best weapon to survive, due to its ammo capacity, range, rate of fire, and good damage. Once Jack desends to the lower tunnel, the water will rise. There will be two catwalks (can be seen before Jack desends) in which the handrails are still visible, you should walk on these two in order to get to the otherside, otherwise you will drown. It is better to walk on the right one, you will be easier to avoid enemies gunfire. After you climb up to the otherside of the tunnel, the last 6 enemies will be waiting for you. In another cutscene, Jack leaves behind the flame thrower and finds Elsa and Ira. Ira, clearly insane, doesn't want to hurt Elsa and realizes that it's his former Marine Sergent Kelso that has been after him. Cole quickly joins the three and Ira tells Cole that he was the reason that he went insane, claiming that Cole's orders for him to burn out the caves in the war--which, unbeknownst to Cole, turned out to contain innocent people--caused him to lose his mind. Going to Dr. Fontaine only made matters worse. Cole helps Elsa through the rising water out of the area, claiming that he needs Ira for his case. Jack, explaining that Ira had been through enough already, shoots and kills Ira to put him out of his misery. Finally, Cole and Elsa reach a street grate about the rising water in the tunnel, with Jack close behind. As the water rises and becomes more violent, Biggs opens the grate above and hauls Elsa and Jack up, with the help of Cole. However, before Cole can jump to safety, an explosive and powerful surge of water comes upon him and sweeps him away, just as he manages to say "Goodbye". The surging water explodes out of the street grates, throwing Jack, Biggs, and Elsa onto the ground. Jack stands in the mud, looking up at the rain in despair while Elsa breaks down crying. Phelps has drowned in the torrent. Days later, Phelps' funeral takes place at Chichester Chapel in a cutscene. All are in attendance, including Cole's wife and two daughters. Roy Earle gives a eulogy at over a closed, American Flag-draped casket, with Cole's picture next to it. When Earle denounces the accusations made against Cole for his affair with Elsa, Elsa leaves the church, angry. Jack tells Biggs to go to her. Biggs then tells Jack that he was "Never his Cole's friend." Jack replies "I was never his enemy." Biggs responds that he feels that Cole knew that. After the credits roll, there is a final flashback showing the events just prior to robbery of the cargo ship containing government-issued morphine, shortly after the war, when Phelps was just starting out in the LAPD. Courtney Sheldon tells the rest of Cole's Marine unit present that they could make a lot of money in selling morphine on the street. The members of the unit are jealous of Cole's success as a policeman and are bitter at not being recognized as heroes. Jack Kelso eventually says that every one of the guys there are heroes to him, and even though Phelps became famous from a fluke, they are all famous to him and should recognize that themselves. He finally says that if they take part in the robbery, they will no longer be heroes to him. However, the robbery still takes place, laying the foundation for the entire plot. Trivia *When escorting Jack Kelso through Downtown, Los Angeles to the Los Angeles River, the pursuing officers are driving Detective cars rather than Patrol cars, although they are patrolmen and Patrol cars would normally be involved in such a pursuit. *Although in church, everyone at Cole's funeral has their hat on. *When looking at your note book as Kelso you can notice blood dripping in the background underneath. *The death of Cole Phelps is very similar to death of Charlton Heston character in the movie Earthquake from 1974. *This is the only case that has all of Cole's detective partners present. Roy gives a eulogy, Herschel sits next to Elsa, Rusty Galloway sits behind Herschel and Elsa, Bekowsky sits nearby. *This is the only case that player can take control of both protagonists. *A bit of irony is that the people giving Cole's eulogy are the corrupt people that Cole tried to expose and put out of power, especially Roy Earle whom Cole never cared for due to all of his dishonest traits and illegal activities. Also, despite claiming to be his friend, Roy is the one who sold out Cole to the press about his affair with Elsa. In addition, while giving the eulogy in which he denounces the scandal, it appears to be the first time Roy has ever respected someone, and is seen near the end of the cutscene holding back real tears (evidenced by his shaky voice while delivering the closing line, "A good husband.....a good father.....and may I say.....a good friend." before walking off and handing it over to Leonard Petersen. This may suggest that Roy might be Cole's friend after all despite the latter's dislike of the former (the intensity of which is shown when the player watches the story behind the newspaper found at Rapid Exterminators unfold, in which Courtney Sheldon's body is found by Cole, Herschel, and a patrolman. Roy appears, citing it's 'his case' due to his involvement in the morphine heist. Cole delivers a lengthy defense speech, concluding it by threatening 'to blow your Roy's f***king head off'. After informing the patrolman to prevent Roy from interfering with the body, Cole and Herschel depart, Herschel quietly praising Cole for standing up to the corrupt.) *This is the only Arson case that has no case report or star ratings, so the player can do anything necessary to complete this case without worrying about any penalties. Video Walkthrough FFcfuTYrhA8 es:Una guerra distinta Different Kind of War, A Category:Arson